


i wrote this at 11:11 PM peeps

by fictionalexistences



Series: 11:11 PM is the Best Time to Write Fanfics [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack Warning, F/M, M/M, knife warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: HSMTMTS Crack y'all.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez, mentioned Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, one sided Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: 11:11 PM is the Best Time to Write Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617979
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	i wrote this at 11:11 PM peeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visiblesarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiblesarcasm/gifts).



> CRACK WARNING, YOU MAY GET HIGH ON STUPIDITY AFTER READING THIS NONSENSE. BEWARE. DON'T FORGET TO PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON, CAUSE THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A RIDE.

RJ Crack

“Sing. With. Me.”

Nini’s eyes were glazed over, the gleam from the bloody knife in her hand sparklier than Edward from Twilight.

Ricky wiggled around his constraints, tied to the same cafeteria chair that Ms. Jenn had stolen from the set of High School Musical as revenge for her missing apple (as seen in _The Last Apple_ , a story by not-Ms.-Jenn™).

“Uhhh, Nini, why don’t you put that dow-“

“NO. YOU IS MY TROY. SING WITH ME.”

The curly-haired cinnamon roll gulped.

Carlos laughed at Ricky’s pain from his seat atop an unusually blushy Seb.

“Help me before I die you poopyheads,” Ricky whined. Nini pointed the sparkly stabby thingy at her Ricky-boo again.

“Let’s get to the point…”

Carlos giggled maniacally at the pun, but was quickly shut up by a wayward piece of glass imbedded inched away from his scalp.

“LUV ME OR GET REKT!!!!!” Nini screamed. Did we mention that she has a sparkly murder knife? Cause she does.

Ricky rolled his eyes at the five exclamation marks. Really author? Sure, Nini can be a whiny brat, but why five exclamation marks? That just has no tact whatsoever. Anyways—

The angels above sang a bootiful melody (“Is… is that the pop song that E.J. sung for Nin-?”) and yellow light shone upon the masked figure entering the room.

Everyone dramatically gasped, except for Nini, who did _not_ pass acting school. She rolled her eyes and whispered, “Meanie.”

Another over-the-top gasp! Ricky’s eyes lit up at the sight of his darling. EJ winked at Ricky, but instead of going to his beloved, he walked up to Nini until their faces were almost touching.

Nini was aggressively sweating, while EJ towered over her. He put his lips up to her ear, and whispered one, single-as-a-pringle word.

“Ninnyhammer.”

At hearing the forbidden word, Carlos fainted. Thankfully, his boyf riend was there to be a fucking twink- I mean catch him. Ashlyn and Gina made “OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” noises in the background (finally, some _real_ actors) while Big Red sat in his sunshiny corner of happiness and cinnamon roll-ness, undisturbed by the drama.

Nini froze in her place, mouth wider than a fishy’s. She fell onto the floor in pain.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this.” said the now half-dead Ninnyhammer. Kourtney facepalmed in the corner before going back to getting destroyed in Mario Kart with Sea and Big Red by the ultimate Mario Kart Kween, Carlos Rodriguez.

“I hope it hurt more than a buttcheek on a stick.”

Nini the Ninnyhammer passed out from emotional pain and lack of a functioning brain cell.

Ashlyn sighed and called emergency services. This happened a lot.

EJ finally made his way over to his lover, where he cut his bonds until they were undone. They embraced while quoting Shakespeare, or some other famous romance quotes. I dunno, Grey’s Anatomy?

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite.

( _Romeo and Juliet_ ).”

“The very instant that I saw you, did

My heart fly to your service.

( _The Tempest_ ).”

Both gays gasped gayly, in such a gay manner that the depression of the gays were finally gone. RYAN AND CHAD COULD FINALLY BE TOGETHER LIKE THEY ALWAYS DREAMED!!

EJ got to one knee in front of Ricky, and Ricky gasped.

“EJ… is this what I thin-?”

EJ interrupted Ricky’s question with his beautiful eyes, the ones that practically pierced Ricky’s soul.

“Darling, I’ve been waiting for you my entire life. I’ve been wanting to ask since the moment we meet-“

“Wait, the moment we met?? Uh-“

“Will you be my emotional support gay?”

Ricky stood there, wondering why he couldn’t get a s.o. that wasn’t obsessed with him.

“Ah, fuck it. Sure.”

EJ happily embraced Ricky while Ricky awkwardly patted back, with tears of… happiness? Sure, let’s go with that. Tears of happiness rained down from Ricky’s eyes. Which oddly looked like the eyes of a man who had given up, but who cares anymore?! The gays got together!! Celebrate!!

Seblos took to the dance floor, dancing as Big Red the Disco Ball lit up the room. Kourtney was inspecting the still sparkly knife, wondering why the sparkles where still there. Had someone stabbed a vampire with it or something?

Gina was fangirling over RJ cuddling in a corner. All the other theatre kids were there too, traumatized by the bloody crime scene. They immediately called 911, but the police had been robbed of strippers who wanted their costumes. Out of embarrassment, the police had all taken a vacation day. The terrified theatre kids huddled in a corner together, wondering if they would ever be saved.

And so they partied the night away.

——

Nini, still in shock on the ground, screamed.

“I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU!! JUST YOU WAIT EJ. Just. You. Wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe ninnyhammer-


End file.
